


The Fury of a Warlock

by Merlinlover260



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinlover260/pseuds/Merlinlover260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au of Diamond of the Day<br/>When Merlin thinks of Arthur dead, his magic spirals out of control. Now trapped within his own rage, will Arthur have the courage and strength to save his best friend before its too late, or will Mordred succeed in his destiny, of killing Arthur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fury of a Warlock

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin.

 

As Arthur raised Excalibur, preparing for the hoard of Saxons that where crashing his way, they were all suddenly blown back with a strike of lightning as did the ones behind him as he turned. Gazing up, he saw Merlin standing tall and powerful on the cliff face, retracting his side staff from where he had just blown the enemy back. Raising his sword in high thanks, Arthur preceded into another war cry before disappearing from Merlin’s view. The Court Sorcerer of Camelot leaned heavily on his staff as he watched the battle from below, his eyes flashing here and there at unnoticed arrows or strikes of the blade that Arthur failed to notice. This battle was taking a heavy toll on him, already exhausted from heavy magic using. A sudden eerie presence evaded his thoughts as he felt the dark magic of an enemy sorcerer headed toward his king stealthily. The Druid boy Mordred. Merlin cursed his own stupidity for trying to reason with him. He had seen the fore-telling of Arthur’s death that night in the pool. The great dragon and even the druid prophet Finna warned him that he must die and not to be trusted. Arthur’s fate is Mordred. Quickly sliding down the hill, Merlin steadfastly searched for Arthur and found him crouched beside a fallen knight but didn’t see Mordred unsheathing his sword whilst approaching. “Arthur!” Merlin cried. Arthur perked at the sound of his voice and saw Merlin racing toward him. He spun around and faced Mordred who swung his blade but was blocked by Excalibur. Arthur then felt himself jolt forward as he felt the blade enter his side. Merlin was too late and with a cry of pure anguish, he sent Mordred flying as he caught Arthur in his arms. “Merlin….” Arthur whispered before falling limp in his arms. “No, Arthur, Arthur!” Merlin screamed. Grunting with the weight of the king in his arms, Merlin sat Arthur down. “You will pay for this Mordred!” he screamed to the sky, his eyes burning amber gold and soon his whole eyes where sparking deep gold fury. Thrusting his arm and palm into the air, lightning struck forth and incinerated any approaching Saxons. Then, curling in a fetal position, a blue orb, the same one used to save Arthur all those years ago, appeared around him before slowly drifting up to the cliff that he was stationed at moments ago. Whilst unknown to him, however, Arthur had been healed by the excess of magic he had released. Closing his golden eyes, Merlin felt his body go slack, floating motionless within his own rage.

* * *

 

Arthur jolted awake from what seemed like dream. Narrowing his eyes in confusion as he saw the cloths of a tent instead of the battle grounds, he glanced around with glazed eyes. “Were am I?” he asked. “You’re in the physician’s tent, safe.” Gaius told him whilst approaching. “What happened?” he asked. “Merlin saved you but….” Gaius cut off. “But what Gaius?” Arthur asked, suddenly terrified that Merlin could be dead. Gaius sighed and pulled back the entrance. “See for yourself.” he said. Arthur swung his legs off the cot and went outside. He gasped at what he saw. In the distance, swirling thunderclouds were suspended above a huge blue sphere stationed above a cliff face. Blue wispy flames swirled inside the hue, and Arthur could just make out a silhouette of his Court Sorcerer trapped inside. “What’s happened to him?!” Arthur demanded to know. “His fury is controlling his magic causing it to spiral out of control. He thinks that your dead Arthur, that is why that you must make him see that you are indeed alive, no matter what the cost, because the same magic that he was born with his being released too quickly.” he said. “What are you saying Gaius?” Arthur asked. “Merlin is dying.” Gaius said.

Determination was etched into the features of the Golden King of Camelot as he buckled his armor on that Gaius had taken off whilst examining him. Glancing up once more of what had become of his friend, he gritted his teeth in frustration as he buckled his arm piece. ‘How am I to stop Merlin?’ Arthur asked himself as he strapped Excalibur to his side. When he grabbed the reins of his horse, he noticed that Gaius was approaching. The old physician got to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You know that Merlin won’t be himself. Just make him realize that you’re alive, and quickly, his heart can’t take much more.” he said. “I will Gaius.” Arthur said, hugging the man that Merlin loved as a father. Arthur then swung onto his brown mare before turning to face the old, withered man again. “I promise you this Gaius, I will bring Merlin back.” Arthur said and urged the horse forward toward the blue sphere. “God speed my boy, god speed.” Gaius whispered, fearing the worst for his ward.

* * *

 

 

As Arthur sped along the vast lands of Camlann, he couldn’t help but to think back to that fateful night.  
“ _If things could have been different we could have been good friends.” Merlin said. “Yea.” he had simply said, not thinking about it at that time._  
Arthur furiously wiped away a salty tear that escaped. Arthur had brought Merlin on so many expeditions and quests, turning out unscathed, why would today be any different? He got to the cliff face and swung off of his horse before glancing around. Mangled and charred bodies of Saxons and knights alike lay before him that dared to get close. Setting his jaw in determination, Arthur began to climb. He reached the top and unsheathed Excalibur in case he had to use it. Slowly approaching the blue sphere, Arthur hesitated before continuing, but he cursed himself as his foot knocked over a rock, it clattering loudly to the ground. At first there was silence but all of the sudden Arthur was almost knocked off of the cliff as a gust of wind barreled into him and the blue orb shifted into a reddish color, the storm clouds overcast darkening. Arthur now struggled against winds that buffeted against him as he tried to reach his friend, Merlin’s magic acting with its own will as it tried to get rid of the approaching enemy. “ Merlin, Its Arthur! You healed me, don’t you remember!” Arthur yelled over the wind. The high king of Camelot got to the sphere and thrust his sword in, expecting it to shatter, but instead he fell through like it was made of water and then clattered to the ground. Standing, Arthur sheathed his sword and slowly made his way over to the crouched Merlin who had his hands on his head and was murmuring ‘I failed in my destiny.’ over and over. “Merlin?” Arthur asked, putting a hand on his friends shaking form. What was once cobalt blue eyes snapped opened and with one fluid motion, stood and grabbed Arthur’s throat against his own will. “How dare you come here Arthur Pendragon. Your precious sorcerer is nothing but a empty shell. Why would you die for the people that I am destroying?” Merlin said in a voice that was not his own. “No Merlin, I would die for you. You once told me that magic cannot be destroyed, YOU said that! Not this. I would die for you because you’re my brother, my best, my only friend and I couldn’t bear to lose you.” Arthur said. Confusion wept across those golden eyes and there was the sound of energy fading as Arthur watched the blue sphere disintegrate around him. Merlin’s golden eyes then faded to the pupil and when his friend blinked, they were their natural sapphire blue. “Arthur?” Merlin whispered, dropping his hand from Arthur’s neck. “It’s alright Merlin, it’s over.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled his trademark grin but then it vanished as Arthur saw Merlin lurch forward with a sharp cry of agony. “NO!” Arthur screamed as he saw an enemy Saxon behind him reloading his cross bow and noticed that Merlin’s eyes morphed back to blazing molten gold, turning and incinerating the enemy without a word. The winds shifted back up and the arrow that now protruded from Merlin’s abdomen broke away in pieces, leaving nothing but a pink scar. “Merlin, listen to me, this isn’t you. The Merlin I know wouldn’t do this. Fight it Merlin!” Arthur demanded his friend, grabbing his shoulders and bear hugging him. Everything froze. “Help me” Merlin whispered in his own voice, blinking his golden eyes once and changing to their normal color. There was then a huge explosion of magic and Arthur was ripped from the embrace, it throwing him back harshly. The king of Camelot gazed up from his landing spot. “Merlin!” he cried as he saw his friend arch gracefully to the hard packed ground before Arthur succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 

Arthur slowly regained consciousness, glancing around at the dying fires of the war. “What happened?” he asked himself but then suddenly remembered the explosion of magic and the whispered, ‘Help me’ “Merlin.” he uttered, standing with one knee and quickly made his way over to where he last saw his friend fall. Arthur got to him but ran into an invisible barrier that Arthur saw cracking and withering away, Merlin’s magic still trying to protect its host. “He’s my friend.” Arthur said out loud. He could have sworn he felt the magic nod with agreement as the force disappeared and Arthur knelt down by his former manservant, gasping at the state of him. Merlin was deathly pale, almost gray in color, and dark shadows sagged underneath his eyes, the overload of magic having ate away at his life force. The King of Camelot cradled his Court Sorcerer in his arms before softly placing a cool hand on Merlin’s cheek. Merlin sighed softly before blinking open dull, hazy topaz blue eyes. “Arthur?” Merlin asked in barely a whisper. “That’s right Merlin, it’s me, I‘m here.” Arthur choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Merlin shifted and grunted in pain. “Thank you.” Merlin whispered before he closed his eyes again in a grimace, falling limp in Arthur’s arms. “Let’s get you to Gaius.” Arthur said, slowly sliding an arm under Merlin’s thin knees and shoulder blades, carrying him bridal style. As Arthur went to leave, though, a sinister voice stopped him in his tracks. “Stop were you are Arthur Pendragon.” said the voice and Arthur turned to see Mordred materialize from the smoke, his own sword twirling maliciously in his wrist as he approached. With no time to waste, Arthur glanced around for a place to set Merlin down to fight the approaching minis, having to protect his wounded friend from the traitor knight, knowing that Mordred wouldn’t hesitate in killing Merlin. Setting his friend down on a boulder that supported his back, Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat as Merlin’s head lolled to the side, unresponsive to the approaching battle before unsheathing Excalibur and standing protectively in front of his friend. Mordred dealt the first blow and the fight began. Parry after block Arthur made Mordred gain distance away from his fallen comrade, toward the edge of the cliff, but whilst unknown to both however, Merlin sighed deeply and opened his eyes as the sound of clanging steel roused him. Thinking he had gained the upper hand, Arthur raised his sword for the final blow but a noise behind him made both fighters glace up. “Merlin no! Your too weak!” Arthur cried as he saw his friend stumbling toward them, ready to fight alongside his friend. “You should have listened to your king Emry’s, for it will be your undoing.” Mordred sneered before he thrust out a hidden dagger with the momentum of dark magic in it were it pierced through Merlin’s thin side and the Court Sorcerer of Camelot was thrown back harshly to the ground. “NO!” Arthur cried, and ran Mordred through, and if that didn’t kill him, the fall did. Arthur ran over to were Merlin lay and knelt down by him before ever so gently raising his head. A pained moan escaped the latter’s lips and Merlin fluttered open moist, weak looking blue eyes. Arthur glanced down at the dagger hilt protruding from his side and with one quick tug, wrenched the dagger free. Merlin cried out in agony and grabbed Arthur’s shoulders as the golden king put pressure on the wound. “Arthur, I’m…” Merlin tried to say but all of the sudden tasted metallic liquid on his tongue as a steady stream of bright crimson appeared on his lips before traveling down his cheek. Arthur’s eye brows furrowed together as he wiped it away with his thumb. “Arthur, I’m sorry. I failed you.” Merlin whispered. “No Merlin, don’t you dare say you’re sorry! You never failed me! You showed me that magic is not pure evil and that it cannot be taken away or destroyed! You taught me that!” Arthur cried, shaking his head in denial of this happening, of Merlin fading away in his arms. Merlin grinned at this remark but it vanished as he cried out in agony as a wave of pain hit him again. “No, No! Merlin! Why did you try to save me when we both knew that you were too weak to even stand on your feet?” Arthur asked. “You know that answer Arthur.” Merlin whispered and placed a trembling hand on his cheek. Arthur was sucked back to that night.

_“I swear I will rescue my men, or die trying.” he said. “And I swear, I will protect you or die at your side.” Merlin said back._

Arthur jolted back to present and more tears prang from his eyes, Merlin was upholding his promise. “Merlin, you idiot! Why can’t you heal yourself like you did me?!” Arthur demanded. “I can’t Arthur, I have no more strength left.” Merlin whispered. “Merlin, you self-sacrificing idiot…” Arthur whispered back. Merlin smiled softly at this but then sudden found it extremely difficult to keep his eyes open. Arthur noticed this and shook Merlin. “No, stay with me. We have to get you to Gaius.” Arthur said, going to stand, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “No Arthur, just, just, hold me.” Merlin whispered. Raising a trembling hand, Merlin raked it through the golden hair of the king of Camelot, savoring it. With his dying words, the Court Sorcerer of Camelot, the Kings Lion heart, made a promise. “I’m sorry I have to leave you now Arthur, and I don’t want to, but I will tell you this. I know that the gods will look after me and that one day, one day I will see you again.” Merlin whispered before letting his hand fall with a thud against the blood stained earth of Camlann. Merlin breathed in one full time, then slowly exhaled and his cobalt eyes focused on their king before fading to stone gray and slowly closing, his head lolling softly to on side. Clutching that limp, ebony dark head, Arthur touched his head to Merlin’s as if that one simple act would bring him back. Then, without another word, Arthur placed an arm under Merlin’s limp shoulders and knees before standing and slowly, ever so slowly, headed back to Camelot. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw the gates of the great city. Cries of the king and the court sorcerer returning reached his ears. He paid them no heed, instead he glanced once more at his friend. The sound of running feet reached deaf ears. Looking up with bloodshot eyes, he saw all of his knights racing toward him, including Gaius and Gwen. They reached him and he fell to his knees with a loud sob. “I’m so sorry Gaius.” Arthur whispered, he had failed. All through the evening, lanterns lit up the night sky as the whole in city mourned over their beloved Court Sorcerer’s death. Late in the afternoon on the second day, all of the king’s knights and most trusted friends stood before the lake of Albion, gazing out to the tower. Knee length in in dark water, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin’s pallid forehead, choking back sobs as he lifted his gaze to the sky. “Merlin…” he whispered. “In sibbe gerest” Arthur whispered, his blue eyes flashing gold as the boat full of plant wildlife from around the area and Merlin laying still inside, a magnificent red cloak covering half of him; drifted on its own slowly to the island in the center were it soon disappeared. Arthur silently watched its accent, cursing himself mentally in his mind. He watched as his familiar shadow; the moon to his sun; the lion heart to his king; his brother; his other half, faded away and Arthur knew, that someday, Merlin would uphold his promise and that he would finally, finally, get to see his best friend again.

* * *

 

 

 **Centuries later** :  
Bradley sighed as he strolled through the crowded streets of London on his walk. Arthur, throughout all of these decades, lived with Merlin’s immortality, watching Camelot crumble as he last descendant died whilst watching others rise. All this time waiting for Merlin to return. He had changed his name and face so many times, he couldn’t remember. Now, with the twenty first century, Arthur went simply as Bradley. He went out of the city and to the lake of Avalon, stopping briefly to gaze at the tower in the center of the isle, where he had buried Merlin. Tugging his coat tighter, Arthur continued but then stopped short when he saw an all too familiar sight in front of him skipping down stone stairs from the stranger’s home. Prominent cheek bones, dark ebony hair, overly large ears. The man wore a red flannel shirt and cashmere jacket with a blue scarf that hung loosely around his neck. The man gazed up with the same cobalt blue eyes too. It was Merlin! The man continued on his walk, but the other way. “Wait.” Arthur whispered, running after the man and grabbed his arm. The man reeled around in shock and gazed down at Arthur’s hand. “Can I help you?” he asked. Arthur’s heart shattered, Merlin didn’t remember him. “Oh no, I just thought you were someone else. I’m Bradley by the way.” Arthur said, holding out his hand. “I’m Colin.” He said, shaking hands with Arthur but as their hands touched, Colin was hit by a wave of memories, the last one being him promising Bradley that he would see him again. Again? But How? They have never met before till just now. Or had they? “Do I know you?” Colin asked. Arthur sighed and scratched the back of his head in worry. How was he to explain to Colin that he was in fact Merlin resin from the dead? “You might not know this, but you were once my great and powerful sorcerer. We had many adventures together. But one day that changed. It was the battle of Camlann, me and my knights where winning, you helping of course. But that changed when you came running, and I knew something was wrong when Mordred, the traitor knight, appeared and almost killed me. I heard you scream something about paying for this Mordred, but it was fuzzy. The next thing I know I’m waking up in the physician’s tent with Gaius telling me that your anger was controlling your magic and I had to stop it or you would die. So I rode off, going to stop you, which I did with difficulty, but you calmed down but was very weak. With everything done, we were going to go home, but that was when Mordred showed. I set you down and we fought and I was going to make the final blow but then when you woke, going to help me but I didn’t know that Mordred had a knife. You were stabbed, fatally so, and when I dispatched Mordred, I ran to your side and you told me that one day you would see me again, and here you are.” Arthur said, breathing deeply as he finished the story, expecting the answer. “You’re crazy.” Colin replied. “How could I be him of all people. A powerful sorcerer, magic doesn’t even exist.” Colin laughed. He glanced at his watch. “I have to run, it was nice meeting you Bradley, thanks for the story.” Colin said and turned to leave. _“You’re a dollop head_!” Arthur yelled. Colin froze. _“And a prat! But most of all you’re a clot pole_!” Arthur yelled again. Colin turned. “Those are my words, how do you know them?” Colin asked. “I know that your last name is Emry’s, and you always thought that was weird but the truth is that’s your true name.” Arthur said. “Now your scaring me.” Colin said, starting to leave again. “I know that you have a scar on your left side, not knowing how it got there, or that you have dreams every night about Knights of the Round Table, of Morgana, of your lost love Freya, of me.” Arthur said, approaching. “And I know this, you promised me that you would protect me or die at my side. And that you were glad to be my servant till the day you died. ” Arthur said. “I need you to remember. And I lost you once, I‘m not going to lose you again.” Arthur said, placing a hand on Colin’s. He felt another wave of memories, this time he saw himself though out his whole journey. Of him protecting Arthur on many occasions. Of Arthur becoming king. Of Morgana kidnapping him and taking his magic whilst Arthur realized that magic could be used for good and made him his court sorcerer. Of him being captured by the rugged bandit Hedrick, him also trying to take away his magic by Stealer, and a golden silhouette of him explaining to Arthur what he was. Of his kidnapping of the bandit Vincent in the cold lands of Ismere. And of his death by the hands of Mordred, him telling Arthur that he would see him again. Arthur then saw something that made him smile. Colin’s eyes somehow brightened. “Arthur?” Colin asked, astonished. “Merlin.”


End file.
